


The Boy Of Light

by Elside_Mincefat



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, uhhhh idk what to tag hmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elside_Mincefat/pseuds/Elside_Mincefat
Summary: I saw a bright light in the sky. The light looked as if it was floating down to earth, I then realised it was.The light came closer down and I could see a figure in the light.Finally the light reached the ground and died out to reveal a young boy around the same age as I.basically len is some... magical sky dude and kaito is lost in a forest and needs help.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kaito
Kudos: 8





	The Boy Of Light

**Author's Note:**

> basically i wrote this for a test 2 years ago but kaito and len are almost at 100 fics and i wanna see that happen

I was all alone in the dark and isolated forest. Somehow I had managed to get myself lost and was now stuck in the winter breeze.  
I was shaking and crying, it was so cold and I hadn't dressed for this weather. I wanted to go home to my family but I was barely able to move.

Suddenly I saw a bright light in the sky. The light looked as if it was floating down to earth, I then realised it was.  
The light came closer down and I could see a figure in the light.  
Finally the light reached the ground and died out to reveal a young boy around the same age as I.   
"Hello? Hellooo?" I squatted down to reach to boy.  
The blonde boy suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at me and jumped as if he were shocked.  
"Hello? Are you ok light boy?" I had questioned him.  
"Um.. yeah I'm.. ok." He sounded a bit younger than I was.  
He stood up and so i did the same. He looked around and then back at me.  
"What's your name?" I decided to ask.  
"Oh I'm Len!" He replied quickly.  
We stood there for a far more seconds, he was looking right at me, probably at the tears on my face.  
"I'm Kaito by the way." I mentioned.

"Kaito do you need help getting out of here?" He finally asked  
"Yeah. I somehow got stuck here and now I'm really cold and i wanna go home!" I explained  
He nodded. "Take my hand."  
I looked down at his hand which was now stretched out to me. I looked back up at him and then took his hand.

We somehow started to float up to the sky! "Woah!! This is epic how are you doing this!!!" I was so confused at how this was happening but amazed.   
"Um I don't really know i just can? It's how I get from home to earth so.."  
"You live in the sky!?!?" I looked right at him.  
We were enclosed in a circle of light like the one Len arrived in. The space between us was extremely small but it felt as if we were in a giant room with a large amount of space.  
"Oh yeah I live up here with my dad, my sister Rin and my mum." He told me  
I was completely gobsmacked, my whole world had been flipped upside down in less than an hour.

We were moving above the city when after a few minutes of silence Len said to me "The city lights.. they're beautiful yeah?"  
"Yeah it's amazing!" I replied. It really was amazing to be looking down on the massive city of lights. I was so happy in these moments. It was so exhilarating but so peaceful to be isolated from the busy city and instead high in the sky with a magical boy, I wanted it to be like this forever.

Soon enough we had made it to my house. We slowly floated down and landed on the thick snow. I then hugged Len tightly, I was so happy that he did this for me. Once ending the hug he looks up at me and also stars smiling.   
"I need to go now Kaito." Len told me.  
"What? Can't you stay for a bit longer? You can meet my parents!" I tried to convince him to stay for a bit more, I had bonded with him a lot in the past hour.  
"Unfortunately I really need to go. If you ever want to see me again just call out. Or uhm.. get lost.." Len said. He held his hands together and a bright light enclosed around him. He started to float up as my mum came running out the house.

"Kaito! Where were you I was so scared!" She cried.  
"I'm sorry mum i got lost in the forest but this cool boy who could float helped me!" I excitedly told her. "He's up there!" I pointed up to the brightest star, it looked as if it was slowly fading away.  
"Oh.. Interesting.. Well i'll thank whoever helped you if I ever meet them." She said to me.  
"His name was Len! Oh! He also mentioned having a sister called Rin!"   
"Len? Rin? Why do those names sound so familiar.." My mum muttered. "Who cares i'm so glad you're home! Let's go inside so we can warm you up."   
I had forgotten i was cold, when i was floating everything felt warm and i forgot about the winter snow.

Going inside brought me actual warmth which was relieving because i had been in the snow for an hour plus.   
I went upstairs to my room to get into bed. I tried to get to sleep but all i could think of was that boy. How could i call him? Why did he help me? Where is he now? These questions spiralled in my mind.

This night was one of the most magical moments to happen in my life. One day i will meet Len once again, it's our destiny.


End file.
